This invention is directed to a board game which challenges the ability of the players to visualize and arrange seemingly irregular patterns of colors to obtain a desired configuration of colors. It is more challenging than somewhat similar games in that it can be played by two or more players in a game board atmosphere.
The board game of this invention is particularly interesting because the patterns of colors need be created in only two dimensions and players compete against each other and not only against themselves. This element of competition makes the completion of a two dimensional geometric figure extremely exciting.
The degree of difficulty of the game can be varied by varying the boundaries of the board in which the cards can be placed on the pegs, the number of different colors of the squares on a particular card, the number of cards in the game and the patterns of colors on the cards. The cards can also be provided with squares which contain instructions which can help, hinder or increase the score of a particular player.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.